Yo soy tu amigo
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un año a pasado y aquellos recuerdos de como se conocieron nunca se olvidaran...


**Bueno, pues aquí traigo este pequeño escrito, que más específicamente es una dedicación especial para el capítulo final de Kakumeiki Valvrave, que sin duda alguna fue emotivo y nos hizo llorar – T.T – bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un año ha pasado, quién lo diría, un año en el que este nuevo imperio se ha desarrollado y ha vivido en plenitud y todo gracias a ti._

_Aún recuerdo el cómo nos conocimos, mi equipo fue asignado para la invasión a JIOR, cuando escuche aquella tontería que decías sobre compartir, la verdad no pude evitar exasperarme, es decir por supuesto que eso era imposible, algo que jamás se lograría._

_La invasión fue todo un éxito, sin embargo yo tenía mis propios planes, cuando te vi bajar de la unidad 1, supe que esa era mi oportunidad, así que te dispare y estaba listo para subir, pero no tome en cuenta que en cuanto subías a un Valvrave te convertías en kamitsuki, que gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que seguías vivo; después de eso desperté y ahora me había convertido en traidor de mi nación, eso no arruinaría mis planes y te hice una propuesta de que te ayudaría a salvar a tus amigos y escuela a cambio de que tú me ayudaras a mí, tú la rechazaste, pero aun así continúe estando ahí, vigilándolos e investigando un poco más sobre los Valvraves._

_Al poco tiempo invadieron de nuevo la escuela y esta vez pediste mi ayuda, acepte pero a cambio de sacrificios, y aunque tus amigos dijeron que no aceptaras, tu, tu confiaste en mí, y quizás esa era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento._

_La lucha fue dura e implacable, existieron demasiados sacrificios, mucha, mucha gente sufrió y murió, y tú lo único que deseabas era traer paz, y que este mundo viviera en equilibrio en ayuda de unos y otros._

_Descubrir que Cain podía manejar a un Valvrave fue una gran sorpresa, algo que no estaba planeado, que no había podido prevenir._

_Después de aquellos sucesos, tomamos la decisión de venir a la tierra, para encontrar apoyo contra Dorssia y traer a salvo a algunos Jiorianos, entre los de Dorssia infiltramos a Saki Rukino y Renbounkoji Akira, para tomar una de las naves, pero este plan no se llevó a cabo ya que Nobi Marie descubrió lo que en verdad eras, bueno tú se lo ibas a decir, pero ella también lo era, un sujeto de pruebas para el Valvrave, y de esta manera descubriste que cada vez que subías a la Unidad 1 perdías runas, es decir tus preciados recuerdos y entre más y más runas perdías, acortabas tu vida, y eso fue lo que le paso a Nobi Marie por ayudarnos en retomar el plana ella murió por la cantidad tan extrema de runas que se tuvieron que ver expuestas._

_Nos reunimos con la facción real para así rescatar a los Jiorianos que ahí se encontraban, pero en cuanto supe que quien estaba involucrada era Lieselotte no pude evitar hacer otra cosa que encontrarme con ella, ya que esta vez, sería capaz de protegerla y salvarla para llevarla a un nuevo país y que esta vez pudiera ser libre y feliz, le dije mis sentimientos, os cuales aún para estas fechas siguen intactos, y aun así no se si era correspondidos._

_A pesar de que te dije que la salvaras, al final fue ella la que me rescato y murió por ello, lo cual me hizo caer en la desesperación, en nada más que la oscuridad, ya que no había momento en el que no me pusiera a pensar en que había salido mal, cual había sido el error, en que me equivoque, porque no pude salvarla, una y otra vez, cada una de esas preguntas._

_Pero por encontrarme en ese estado, no pude prevenir la trampa que Dorssia había preparado para la reunión que se tendría entre nueva JIOR, ARUS y Dorssia, quizás si hubiera estado concentrado, se habría evitado tal masacre y que a todos se les viera como monstruos._

_Quien diría que Sashinami Shoko, por haberse sentido traicionada y engañada, decidió venderte a cambio de la protección de los demás, eso sin duda fue un duro golpe, no, ver que aquellos a los que protegiste te vendieron, cambiaron para seguir vivos._

_Nuestra pelea en la Luna, ese es el recuerdo que más guardo y que siempre tengo en mente, ya que de aquella pelea renació un nuevo y verdadero objetivo, una promesa que hasta hoy sigue viva y manteniéndose y espero que así continuo por el resto de los siglos, un mundo en el que tanto humanos como kamitsukis vivan en paz y se lleven bien, un verdadero mundo compartido._

_Y a ti Tokishima Haruto, no se te ha recordado como un monstruo o un chico con sueños inalcanzables, no, se te ha recordado y se te recordara como el héroe que cambio el mundo para mejor y ser un lugar grande, donde no exista distinción, y yo que puedo decir, yo siempre, siempre desde aquel día en el que te vi morir no con tristeza sino con una sonrisa, yo siempre te recordare como un amigo, porque eso eres para mí, en eso te convertiste para mí, en un amigo, uno con el cual hice una promesa, la cual cumpliré mientras esté vivo y espero que aquellos que continúen con vida, hagan que prevalezca por siempre._

_Me despido, ya debo irme, ya que hoy, es la celebración por el inicio del nuevo imperio y el aniversario de aquel tonto chico, que una vez decidió proteger a su país para convertirlo en un mejor lugar._

_Atte.: L-elf Karlstein_

_Posdata: espero que nos encontremos de nuevo Tokishima Haruto, y que esta vez nuestra amistad no inicia como un pacto, sino como una promesa, una en la que nos volveremos a ver._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les gustara, pero sin duda alguna, esto no se compara al original, nwn, yo deseo el poder disfrutar una vez mas de aquel maravilloso anime, aunque no me gustara lo que pasa al final, sin duda alguna, fue para un mejor futuro, pero aun así, aunque fue triste y esperemos a que salga por lo menos eso creo yo una ova o algo por el estilo, ya que este anime, aun no rebela todos los secretos que esconde nwn.**


End file.
